The present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method and a program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal processing apparatus having a small size receiving apparatus to serve as an apparatus for receiving both single-carrier and multi-carrier signals and also relates to a signal processing method adopted by the signal processing apparatus as well as a program implementing the signal processing method.
In recent years, digital broadcasting conforming to a variety of standards has been started. Typical standards for the digital broadcasting include ISDB (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting), DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) and ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) standards.
By the way, methods provided for the digital broadcasting are classified into two big categories, that is, a method for transmitting a single-carrier signal and a method for transmitting a multi-carrier signal.
In the DTMB (Digital Terrestrial Multimedia Broadcast), both single-carrier and multi-carrier signals are signals which are to be transmitted. Thus, a receiving apparatus for receiving digital broadcasts conforming to the DTMB standard is capable of receiving both single-carrier and multi-carrier signals. That is to say, such a receiving apparatus is required to be capable of processing both single-carrier and multi-carrier signals.
A receiving apparatus for receiving digital broadcasts carries out processing on the received signal. The processing typically includes an equalization process for equalizing the received signal in order to eliminate (reduce) effects of a transmission line such as a multi-path line from the received signal.
Since the substance of the equalization process for equalizing a single-carrier signal is different from the substance of the equalization process for equalizing a multi-carrier signal, a receiving apparatus for receiving both single-carrier and multi-carrier signals must be provided with a circuit for the equalization process for equalizing a single-carrier signal and a circuit for the equalization process for equalizing a multi-carrier signal.
The equalization process for equalizing a single-carrier signal is described in documents such as Non-patent Document 1 whereas the equalization process for equalizing a multi-carrier signal is described in documents such as Non-patent Documents 2 and 3. Non-patent Documents are listed below:
Non-Patent Document 1
Dazhi He, Weiqiang Liang, Wenjun Zhang, Ge Huang, Yunfeng Guan and Feng Hu, “Error rotated decision feedback equalizer for Chinese DTTB Receiver,” 2008 IEEE International Symposium on Broadband Multimedia Systems and Broadcasting;
Non-Patent Document 2
Liu M, Crussiere M and Helard J. -F., “A Combined Time and Frequency Algorithm for Improved Channel Estimation in TDS-OFDM,” 2010 IEEE International Conference on Communications (ICC);
Non-Patent Document 3
Zi-Wei Zheng, Zhi-Xing Yang, Chang-Yong Pan and Yi-Sheng Zhu, Senior Member, IEEE, “Novel Synchronization for TDS-OFDM-Based Digital Television Terrestrial Broadcast Systems,” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON BROADCASTING, VOL. 50, NO. 2, JUNE 2004.